thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Dance
"Henry's Dance" is a Henry the Octopus song which is about Henry's favorite dance. Prologue (Captain Feathersword dances when Greg and Murray arrive.) Greg: Hi, Captain Feathersword. What are you doing there? Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) Ah well, I saw Henry the Octopus in his swimming pool doing a great looking dance. But I've forgotten how he did to it. Murray: '''Well, here comes Henry now. Perhaps you can ask him how to do the dance. '''Jeff: (as Henry) ''Hi, everybody. What are you up to? '''Anthony:' (as Captain Feathersword) ''Henry, I saw you doing a great looking dance but I've forgotten how you did it. Could you show me how to do it? '''Jeff: '(as Henry) ''Of course I can. Song Lyrics '''Jeff:' (as Henry) Come and have a dance with me, Henry the octopus! Greg: '''Henry, The Octopus, A very special friend, to me. '''Greg Truman: '''The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) Henry, The Octopus, The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) '''Jeff: (as Henry) ''I have a great dance, for you to see. Well, tell us now, Henry, what we all should do Tell us now, Henry, we want to dance like you. '''Jeff:' (as Henry) ''Clap your hands, above your head, and you sway, from side to side Start to bob, up and down, now let's spin, around and round. Henry, The Octopus, A very special friend, to me. The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) Henry, The Octopus, The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) I have a great dance, for you to see. Well, tell us now, Henry, what we all should do Tell us now, Henry, we want to dance like you. '''Jeff:' (as Henry) ''Clap your hands, above your head, and you sway, from side to side Start to bob, up and down, now let's spin, around and round. Henry, The Octopus, A very special friend, to me The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) Henry, The Octopus, The Octopus, The Octopus (back voice) '''Jeff:' (as Henry) ''Thank you all for dancing, with me Thank you all for dancing, with me Thank you all for dancing, with ME! Epilogue ''(Captain Feathersword dances that Henry had done. Greg and Murray arrive back.) Greg: Wow, Captain Feathersword, that was great. You learned that dance very well. Why don't you take a bow? Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) ''OK, me hearties. ''(taking a bow while his pirate hat falls down on the floor) There we go. ''(Greg and Murray point to the hat) What? Oh, my pirate hat! I dropped my pirate hat! Could you pick that up for me, please, Greg? I need that pirate hat.'' Greg: Well, yes. Of course. (picks up hat and gives it to Captain Feathersword) Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) ''Thank you very much. ''(puts his hat on his head while his sword falls down on the floor and starts leaving) I'll just put it on my head and I'll be on my... (Greg and Murray spot the sword lying) What? Oh, I dropped my sword! Well I, I'll just have to pick it up. I need my sword. (picks up sword while his hat falls down on the floor again) There we go. I dropped my sword. (Greg and Murray point to the hat falling down) What? I've dropped my hat? Oh! Greg, could you pick up my hat? I need my pirate hat. Greg: Oh yes. (picks up hat and gives it to Captain Feathersword) Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) ''Oh, thank you. How embarrassing. ''(puts hat on his head again while his sword drops on the floor again) Well, I won't drop my hat again. There we go. (Greg and Murray spot the sword lying) I dropped my sword? Oh, so I have! Well, I'll just pick up my sword and I'll be on my way, me hearties. (picks up sword quietly but his hat falls down again) There we go! Greg: (he and Murray point to the hat) Captain Feathersword, look! Your hat! It keeps falling off! I've got an idea! I've got a great idea! (picks up hat off from the floor) How about this time we'll help you out? We'll hold your hat above your hair, then all you have to do is jump up into the hat. (he and Murray holds the hat) Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) ''Oh, that's a great idea! I'll just jump up into the hat. A big jump from Captain Feathersword. I'm a really great jumper. Here we go. ''(jumps up into the hat but misses) See? Greg: Uh, Captain Feathersword, the hat's not on your hat. It's still back here. You didn't jump high enough. Anthony: as Captain Feathersword) (grumbles) I'll have to jump a little bit higher. Here we go. Big jump. (jumps up into the hat but misses) Greg: Uh, Captain Feathersword, the hat's still not on your head. It's back here. Anthony: as Captain Feathersword) (to camera) Oh, me hearties, maybe you can help. If you count to three, that'll make me jump higher. Are you ready? Greg, Murray and Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) ''1, 2, 3. ''(Captain Feathersword jumps into the hat and makes it.) Greg: Wow! How about a clap for Captain Feathersword jumping into his hat! (Greg and Murray clap.) Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs